Love of An Unknown
by persianscutiepie
Summary: The tough, cold man that Tig is known for will be forever changed by the least likely person
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as I walked into the town of Charming, CA as I walked back into my old town, seeing that nothing had truly changed. Looking around with a sigh and a hand on my belly I headed to the one place where I needed to go, Teller-Morrow automotive where I could turn to the one family that I could always rely on.

Walking onto the lot I saw that it hadn't changed one bit from the years bit that I had left. My brother use to be part of SAMCRO years ago and I was the little sister that always wanted to tag along, watched out and cared for by everyone. Jax and Opie were my big adopted brothers then when issues with my brother happened and he got let go from the club due to matters that I wasn't aware of. After we had left town I was pretty much on my own and raised myself, I met a young soldier that I had fallen in love with named Joshua and we were together for about 2 years and we're planning on getting married when he was deployed out to Iraq and I found that I was pregnant but before I got a chance to say anything, about two weeks within he was killed and my life shattered, though they had told me that his body was so badly burnt that it wasn't able to display so all I got was a folded flag. We were never married so no benefits every came to me but no money was ever going to fill that void so I thought with the one gift that he gave me I should go back to the place that was home, to the true family that I had, that truly mattered.

I began to walk towards the clubhouse, feeling heart just pounding as I made to enter the clubhouse listening to the door creak as I opened it and smelled cigarettes, booze and pussy the last latter to my dismay but it wasn't a surprise. I walked completely in and saw that the door to the church was closed and I knew that the guys were probably in a meeting so I walked towards the bar when I saw the door open and I turned to face Chib's who stopped short as he saw me but I gave him a smile.

"Hey Chibby how are ya? Missed me?" I asked brightly. He kept staring then he snapped out of it, chortled and in two strides he was in front of me and sweeping me up in his arms for his famous bear hugs and even dropped a kiss on top of my head but I felt my heart just swell as I felt the swarm of love of family.

"Ey lovey it's good to see ye! God yer beautiful and what's this a wee bundle inside our little lass?" he cackled happily. He placed a hand on my tiny bulge and looked back at me with a smile which I smiled back at then I hugged him again tightly as I felt my eyes well up from the absence of all this.

"Yup a lot of you are going to be uncles and aunt's, possibly a future member of SAMCRO but I need a home, Chib's do I still have a home?" I asked. He looked at me like I grew out a second head then he grasped me by shoulders, turned me towards the church and took me inside and everyone stopped their talking and turned to look at me, everyone's eyes bugged out when they saw me especially to my pleasure one of them was Tig.

"Hey lads look whose back and going to pop out a wee one" announced Chib's. they all started talking at once but Clay shut them up, rose from his chair, walked over to me and pulled me up into his arms and at that point when I was held in his arms I felt the tears starting to spell down my cheeks then I buried my face in his shoulders as I silently cried but he seemed to understand that I just needed to be held and needed the comfort so he just held me that I heard him whisper the words I was wanting to hear.

"Welcome home sweetheart, we're glad that your back and you always knew that this was your home" he murmured. I shuddered from the rush of emotion but I finally got myself under control, pulled my head back and looked him in the eyes and saw that he was meaningful about it.

"So I can stay Clay? Is that possible?" I wondered, wanting to make sure. He cocked his head but smiled, squeezing me again but then I was getting passed around as the others began to hug, kiss and keep commenting on how tall I've gotten and that I was glowing with maternal glow then as I was in Jax's arms I heard him mention that he was a daddy now too. He and Wendy were separated but they had a little boy named Abel who due to Wendy's crank drug issues was born prematurely and placed in the incubator but the family was safe.

I turned to Tig and saw that he was watching me with an unreadable expression, almost like an unsure look upon his face and I could tell that he wanted to say something so I walked out of Jax's arms and walked to him as he wrapped me up into his warming, welcoming arms and I knew this was where I meant to be. I was happy when I was with Joshua but there was a bit of void that he couldn't fill, one that Tig seemed to be able to fill for me which I needed. He dropped a kiss on my cheek which warmed me up completely then Tig looked at Clay.

"Hey man she can stay in my room for the meantime" he remarked. I smiled a bit because it was nice to hear that. Clay was a bit surprised but not too much as if he understood so I pulled away from Tig as the meeting broke apart and we began to move towards the clubhouse.

The door opened and Gemma came walking in with a bag of groceries and then when she spotted me she stopped looking a bit stunned. I walked over to her with a big smile on my face then she placed the groceries down, walked over to me and took me in her arms, holding me tight then she pulled back to look at me and her smile widened when she settled on my belly.

"Oh my god honey you're pregnant! Having a little baby? Oh this is wonderful, where is your husband?" she asked. I sobered a bit at the question which Gemma noticed but then I answered.

"He died out in Iraq, he was in the Army, we were planning on getting married but as you can see that didn't happen" I remarked. Gemma looked at me with a sympathetic look then I turned to Jax that came walking over to us.

"Jax all I got is a suitcase in the car, that's it though but can you grab that for me…" I was cut off with Jax waving his hand.

"It's fine darling, I'll get it for ya" he remarked and went outside to my car when I turned back to Gemma who looked at me curiously but I just smiled at her.

"I was told that I could stay in Tig's room for a bit but I was thinking that maybe when it gets closer to my time that I could stay with you and Clay?" I wondered. She smiled brightly then pulled me to her again and since I wasn't use to this type of affection I was feeling those tears well up again but as I hugged her over her shoulder I saw Tig by the bar next to Bobby but this time he was looking at me with a cold look upon his face and I felt that something was seriously going to happen.

AUTHORS NOTE *This is for those of you that didn't get the first chapter but i changed it around a bit on the first chapter, got new ideas so figured will give it a different twist, hope you all still enjoy!*


	2. The Start Of New Beginnings

As I followed Tig to his room I felt that as if I had did something wrong. He wasn't really talking to me and after that cold look that he had given me as I looked at him over Gemma's shoulder, left me wondering as why he was now acting like this but no words were exchanged as we tracked to his room. We finally got there and Tig opened the door, held his hand outstretched allowing me to go in and I did, looking around and seeing that it looked like a typical bachelor apartment and never seemed to get cleaned. Scanning around the room I saw that he did have a bathroom at least then I turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks Tig I appreciate it and I promise that you'll get your room back soon enough" I commented. He merely nodded as he placed my bag on the bed as he looked at me once more with an unreadable expression then he went to the bed and grabbed an afghan off the bed then looked back at me.

"Well hope you enjoy being here and it is great that your back home but I better get back cause I know Clay is gonna need me" he mumbled quickly then just as quickly left the room, slightly slamming the door leaving me dumbfounded at what just happened, at his odd almost cold behavior but that's what Tig was known for.

Sighing I began to start to unpack and trying to get my mind off of him and concentrate on myself and this baby, the people I needed to take care of.

About 2 weeks later…

I was going with Gemma to the hospital to go see baby Abel while the guys had their usual club business. As I walked the halls of the hospital I wondered if I ever was going to see Tara again, I heard she was back in Charming for good and was helping with Abel's case so it made it easier but it wasn't a secret that Gemma wasn't a big fan of Tara, especially since she left Charming years ago, pretty much breaking Jax's heart so top on Gemma's shit list.

I walked over to Tara who was standing by the counter, seeming to be filling out forms when I tapped her on the shoulder which she quickly turned around and as she saw me she quickly grabbed me up into a big hug.

"Hey Sherry! How are ya? Man it is so good to see you. When did you get back into town?" she wondered. I smiled back as I pulled back to look in her eyes but I felt myself tearing up because she still talked to me even when I left Charming and she also left to go to Chicago.

"I came back about two weeks ago, I heard your taking care of Abel, that must be hard especially after everything you went through with Jax but I especially give you credit with mother Gemma over there" I remarked with the nod of my head but Tara just shook her head then saw something over my shoulder and gave me a quick hug and nodded to her work and I got what she was saying but I gave her a "call me" later look which she nodded at and went to go finish up on paperwork.

I turned to Gemma who came by my side as she looked over at Tara then looked at me with a curious look upon her face while arching up her eyebrows at me.

"What we're you and the old girlfriend talking about?" she asked. A stretched tone to her which made me arched up my brows at her then I put my hand on her shoulder as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Gemma she's always been one of my best friends, I understand your upset with her for what happened between Jax and her but it happened years ago and they were young, kinda how I was, now I aint asking you to like her but can you for me, please tolerate her?" I pleaded. Gemma looked at me then over at Tara who was looking over charts with another co-worker with a skeptical eye then she turned back to me, sighing heavily and I knew that I won which is saying a lot because Gemma didn't give in that easily.

"Fine but one wrong move sweetheart and the doctor and I are going to have a chat ok?" she warned. I nodded then gave her a smile which she smiled back at.

"Hey can we go see Abel? Then afterwards I figured we can go to the market cause I need some things for myself" I asked. She nodded then pulled me to the direction of the NICO where Abel was and I held my breath as we entered and I saw him in the incubator. He was so tiny and seemed so helpless but I knew that he would grow strong, after all his father was Jackson Teller. I sent a pray to god that my baby would be safe and that Abel and him or her would grow up happily with each other.


	3. The Changing Of The Tides

About two weeks later…

I sat at the table in the clubhouse going over some paperwork from when my parents use to live in Charming and saw that in their will they had left their house to me. In the time of their death upon this earth, the house and all its assets would go to me. I looked in disbelief at what I was reading. In coming home my parents lawyer came to see me and pulled out my parents will for me, announcing that all of it was mine much to my utter shock and delight so I finally had my home and a chance to live my life.

I heard the door open and loud talking and laughing followed as the guys came stomping in as they seemed to be picking on The Prospect and Juice as well. I looked up to see Jax walk over to me with a smile and dropped a kiss on my head then glanced down to see the paperwork in my head, looked at me curiously.

"What's all this darling?" he asked. I smiled brightly as I handed him the papers which he took and began to read and as he did his smile grew as he looked back at me, placing the papers back on the table as he grabbed me up in a hug as I laughed out loud. The other guys turned to see what the excitement was all about, wondering why all the hugging was going on for? Jax placed me down then turned me to face the others.

"Sherry finally got her old place back; her parents left everything for her in their will. She has her life set" he explained as I just nodded and smiled as the other guys came congratulating me then I looked at Tig and walked over to him, giving him a big hug which I saw took him by surprise but his arms came around me in a big hug.

"I won't impose on you anymore Tig, you can get your room back at least" I cracked which made him laugh but his grip tightened around me which made me look at him in surprise and as I did, looking within those depths of baby blue which caused me to drown within them. I felt myself getting lost within them but I knew that I couldn't allow myself to go down that line with him especially with who Tig was.

"Hey darling if you need a hand moving into the place let us know" remarked Clay. I finally pulled away from those icy blue eyes and got a hold of myself, detangled myself from him and faced Clay with a smile.

"That's great Clay, I could use all the help I can get and what better then strapping biker men" I joked. They laughed then I saw Gemma come walking in and I ran over to her with the paper work and showed it to her as I began explaining. She looked happy, gave me a big hug then turned to Clay.

"Then babe we need to help her move into her house and sweetie we will help you with anything else you would need" she remarked, directing to the both of us. I thanked her again then I felt a wave of nausea coming over so I quickly excused myself and headed for the bathroom as the others looked after me, concerned. Gemma knew but the other guys that weren't so use to it were wondering what was going on but it didn't matter. I wished that this would end and soon because I didn't know how much more I could take.

I dropped in front of the toilet and brought up my food, my hair falling in front of my face but then as I was throwing up I felt someone come up behind me, brushing my hair back and out of my face and rubbing of my back, trying to calm me down which was helping then when I had finally stopped I looked up and into Tig's face who was looking at me calmly but the concern was evident in his face.

"You're ok darling? That must not feel so good for ya?" he wondered. I merely nodded as I leaned against him and his arms wrapped around me, letting me lay my head on his chest and heard the pounding his heart.

"You didn't have to leave" he murmured. I craned my head up to look within his eyes and saw that he was being completely serious about this but it didn't matter, what was meant to happen was happening and nothing changed that.

"Tig I couldn't inconvenience you any longer beside I need a place of my own for the baby and I and this would be the only way" I explained. He continued brushing back my hair as he stared within my eyes then he leaned in as if to kiss me, his lips a mere inches away from mine when our lips were about to kiss there was a knock on the door. He pulled back quickly as I made to rise but he helped me to my feet.

"Hey Tig we gotta go! Gotta meet Alvarez!" shouted Chibs. I looked at Tig as he looked like he didn't even want to leave my side. I rose on my tip toes and kissed his cheek as I squeezed his hand.

"It's alright sweetheart, go and I will talk to you later. Be careful" I encouraged. He nodded then dropped a kiss on my forehead then turned and walked out as I stood there staring after him, wondering what the hell had happened.


	4. The Change Of An Lifetime

About two weeks later…

I sat in my living room in a rocking chair by the window with my hand on my belly, marveling and not really believing that I had made it out this far and that I was still in my old home once again. The others had helped me out throughout these weeks into moving in and at the same time I was growing into my 5th month of pregnancy and my morning sickness finally quit and at the same time Abel, Jax's son was growing and much to my delight and everybody else's and soon he would be out of incubation.

I had pretty much decided to keep myself away from relationships, not that mine was going anywhere with Tig. He was so busy with the club that I hardly seen him except when he helped me with moving into the house. He was careful and still distant but also he was still loving and caring at the same time. I couldn't ask for more but at the same time I wanted more from him, I wanted to be with him but I was careful because I didn't think Tig needed that burden at all.

There was banging on the door and I rose to my feet, making my way to the door and saw Donna, Opie's wife, was at the front door and I gladly let her in as I pulled her in a hug and she hugged me back.

"Hey Sherry how you doing? I figured that I should come by and see the new place and see how you're doing and by the looks of it, you're doing great. Damn your beautiful" she remarked. I laughed in thanks and invited in her in then I went towards the kitchen which got her attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. I looked back at her over my shoulder then pointed to the tea pot but she shook her head and wandered into kitchen, taking over by taking the tea pot from me.

"I will do that, just go settle down and rest. You already got enough on your plate and you don't need to anymore, just go settle down" she ordered. I playfully saluted and headed out to the living room to go sit back down then finally when she was done, she came over and sat down with our teas and we began to chit chat about everything and that feeling about being back home and in Charming was coming back full throttle and I couldn't be happier.

About 2 days later…

I was at the hospital with Gemma as Tara brought Abel out of incubation and too Jax, Gemma and I to see and he had completely grown and looked so much better then what he was before. He was growing into a beautiful baby and as we watched when he was placed into Jax's arms it was as if the world stopped and father and son were finally reunited together after so long of an absence, I couldn't been happier for them both, I was hoping that all would be alright for my baby and I. Most likely we would have this many people at the time when she or her was born also.

Gemma gestured to Tara and I that we should leave the family alone with each other and we walked out of the room, as I stepped out I turned to Gemma who looked so happy then as we watched through the window, it seemed that Jax's phone had rang because he was gesturing us to come back in as he was going for his phone, we walked back in and I took Abel from his arms while he answered his phone and with quick, short yet colorful answers he hung the phone and was on his feet in mere seconds as we gathered around him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"There's a club matter, I have to get to Clay but mom I'll see you at the clubhouse ok?" he remarked. I knew better then to ask what was going on but the look on his face got me scared because before we had left, Clay and Tig were going to meet an Irish man for a drink as Clay had called it, meaning something had gone wrong with the meet and somebody must of gotten hurt but I wasn't the only one because Gemma looked just as worried but instead of freaking out, she was as calm as ever as she merely nodded then hugged Jax, giving him a kiss as I looked at him in concern then he took Abel out of my arms and held him close then dropped a kiss on his forehead in a show of goodbye as he handed him back to Tara who took him in her arms as Jax walked out of the room with a quick glance at Tara, leaving us staring at one another at what happened to disrupt this precious moment. Tara looked over at us then gestured towards the nursery leaving Gemma and I to share a look of worry.

A little while later we headed back to the clubhouse to make sure that everything was ok. As we walked in, Gemma stopped in front of me and we looked at them in utter surprise.

"What happened?" she asked. I wondered the same thing as I looked at Tig but he merely gestured to Clay.

"Ask him!" he remarked. Clay stepped from around what seemed like an ambulance which I was wondering was doing here to begin with but my gaze went from the ambulance to Tig who had stepped up beside me as Gemma flew into Clay's arms as he kept telling her that he was fine and alright. I turned to Tig who was running his hand through my hair then with a sigh I turned and buried my face in his chest as he held me close, listening to his heartbeat.

"Its ok sweetheart, I'm alright" he murmured in my ear. I looked up at Gemma as she had pulled away from Clay and looked inside the ambulance.

"Shit when did we get an ambulance?" she asked. I guess Chibs and them were in the ambulance because I heard Chibs voice.

"Numb nuts stole it!" he explained then Gemma talked to Clay about what he needed her to do but by then I had closed them out and turned back to Tig who steered me away from the rest of them and over to a corner, brushing a lock of hair out of my face and cupped my cheek as he stared within my eyes.

"Why we're you so worried to begin with?" he asked. I sighed then looked him in the eyes once again, those icy eyes burning within mine, curious as why I would care so much to begin with, some of those questions I didn't have any answers too and not sure that I wanted to answer them at all.

"A friend can't be concerned about another friend? You guys are in a dangerous business and to hear that you were shot at…" I trailed off as I felt a mild flutter which threw me off for a second but then I smiled and at that moment Tig had placed his hand on my stomach and must of felt it too for he froze a second and his eyes lifted to meet mine to confirm that he actually felt that but I just nodded with a smile which he then stepped back and the smile slid off my face as he pulled away and that cold resolve was put back in place.

"I gotta head back inside and make sure their ok, you go take care of yourself, go home and get some rest, I will talk to you later" he remarked. He turned and walked away from me, going back into the garage, leaving me standing there alone and feeling a bit cold, not knowing where all this was going to begin with but apparently it might have other plans.


	5. The Least Unexpected

About 2 months later…

I was about 7 months along and practically glowing, according to Gemma and so much more was happening. Abel was coming home soon so everyone was so excited, a lot was going on with the club so we were placed out of everything, there was so much that we knew and some were better off not knowing.

The whole thing between Tig and I was still pretty complicated at the moment to begin with, we hadn't advanced anywhere in are relationship and it was better off that way though I wish that it wasn't and that we actually could be together but he was the one that was pushing me away.

I walked to the clubhouse, or fairly waddled, trying to see if I could catch Gemma before she went to the hospital to see the baby again. Jax was going there practically every day since Abel had gotten out of the NICU. As I walked into the garage, I saw that that Dog was the one working there and the others were not in sight, I headed towards the office when my pocket started to vibrate, I struggled to pull my phone out of my pocket all the while trying to see who it was but I didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyways.

"Hello? Yes who is this?" I asked. I heard a lot of static in the back round so I could barely hear but it sounded like a man's voice over the phone.

"_I need to speak to you sherry! Meet me at the warehouse on Miller St." _ Ordered the voice. I frowned for the voice did not sound familiar at all too me. I looked around me to see if anyone was taking notice to me being there but no one was at all so I began to back out of the garage and headed back to the car with the phone still attached to my ear.

"Who is this? I am not going to meet you anywhere until you tell me who you are and what you want!" I remarked. I slid in the driver's seat of my car as I kept my hand on the keys that were in the ignition but not starting up the car

"_You'll know soon enough who this is; just meet me at that warehouse!" _ He had ordered again. I bristled a bit at the tone he was using for I didn't really appreciate it but I chose to ignore it and sighed as I felt that I had no other choice, in order for me to know who the hell this was and what he wanted I had to go see the person in order to see what it was he wanted from me.

I decided with a sigh finally and started up the car, threw it in reverse and began backing up. I was still able to drive but when it started to the last two months of my pregnancy I wouldn't be able to do any driving. I kept my eye on the clubhouse to see if anyone was going to come out anytime soon but luckily for me I was clear.

I began towards Miller St. and to the warehouse that he had mentioned about was heading in my direction and I felt a sweep of fear over me then I realized that to my utter shock that it was my ex-fiancé, Joshua and I pressed a hand against my mouth to keep the cry in as he came closer. I opened the door and on stumble legs I stepped out and slowly walked towards him as he came closer but he was being so cold and the look of ice within the depths of his eyes put me on edge. He finally stood in front of me and I found my voice.

"Jesus Christ Josh what are you doing here? You're alive? How?" I asked, disbelievingly. He just kept looking at me then he stepped forward and swept me in his arms, holding me tight and I froze for a second but then I hugged him back but that sense of passionate love was gone, I cared but I wasn't in love anymore.

"It's a long story but I understand that you're close with the Sons of Anarchy? You figure I can have a sit down with them?" he wondered. I blinked at him then I quickly stepped away and out of him arms as I looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell did you know that I was close to SAMCRO?" I asked carefully. He just kept looking at me but I merely arched up an eyebrow then his eyes lowered down to my bulging belly and it softened as he practically lit up.

"I-is that our baby in there?" he asked in wonder. I just nodded as I eyed him carefully then he stretched his hand out and placed it on my belly but I found myself stepping away from him which made him look at me in disbelief but I merely just stared at him.

"You came back after this long and out of nowhere and now you're asking me to have a pow-wow with SAMCRO? How the hell did you know that I was close with them?" I wondered and asked again. He just stared at me but I wasn't backing down and he stepped closer to me and practically pushed into me and at that point I started getting a bit worried and I backed up at bit.

"Don't ask me any questions, just go back and asked them to sit down and have a talk with me on an important matter" he ordered. I felt my purse buzz and that broke the tension as I went to answer it while keeping my eye on him at the same time; he merely nodded at me to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hey Tig what's going on? Yes I'm alright honey, just taking care of something but I'll be over for dinner later on, yes Tig I'm fine just a bit tired. Absolutely see you soon. Bye" I ended and clicked the phone off as I stonily stared at Joshua.

"I'll get back to you on all of this ok? So just wait on my call but if I see that you come near my family without my consent I will come after you" I warned then without waiting for a reply I turned and walked back to my car and got in but I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was going to get hurt.


	6. The Truth Comes Through

I got to back to the clubhouse and walked inside to see that Juice, Chibs and Clay we're talking amongst themselves, I quickly walked over to Clay and he smiled as I approached but when he saw my expression the smile faltered, I looked around nervously and saw Happy and Tig coming into the room but I looked at Clay again then sighed, pointed to the chapel which he nodded at, rose from the bar stool as he gestured for me to go in front of him as we walked into the chapel which Clay closed the door then pulled out a chair for him and sat across from me, took my hand as he noticed it shaking and made me look him in the eyes.

"What's going on sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat then I finally looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth.

"My fiancé that I thought was dead apparently isn't, he called me earlier today and knows about my relations to you guys which I'm not sure how but he wants to sit down and have a talk with the club, I didn't know what to do but he's very demanding about, Clay I don't know what to do, I came to you so you can help me. I'm scared for this family and my own" I explained.

Clay looked at me with such a unreadable look that it began to scare me but he then lean forward in his chair as he squeezed my hand then took his other hand, cupped my chin and rose it a bit so I can look him straight in his eyes.

"Listen sweetheart I won't let anything happen, WE won't let anything happen to you or your baby, ok? You believe me?" he asked. I looked at him seriously and saw that he was telling me the truth which I nodded in thanks and he squeezed my hand again, I rose with his help and he opened the door to the church, showing me out and I saw that we had everyone who was in the clubhouses attention but I merely walked to Tig who looked at me, not sure how to react but I smiled up at him then wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly much to his surprise but his arms hesitated for merely a moment before they wrapped around me, cradling me beside him.

"Is everything ok? You ok?" he asked lowly. I nodded as I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and I saw to my pleasure his eyes close but he quickly opened them and looked me straight in the face, searching then one of his hands moved towards my bulging belly and placed it there as I smiled at his somewhat possessive touch then I turned to the rest of them.

"I am going to go home and lay down for a while but I want you boys to be careful ok?" I said. They all nodded with a smile but then as I went to leave, Tig stopped me making me turn back to him as he swept me in up into his arms.

"You too, I want you to be careful also. Please?" he pleaded lowly. He looked me in the eyes but I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him and found myself gasping at the shot of electricity running through me but now that we had this moment he wasn't going to let me go neither, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he kissed me back with equal fever, groaning against my lips and I could hear the guys hooting and hollering which made me smile against his lips then finally he let me go.

"I will check on you later. Don't go anywhere and stay there please?" he asked. I nodded then I kissed him softly once again and headed out the door but I felt tingly all over and I turned to look back at him and saw him practically undressing me with his eyes but he gave me a wink and smile that made me feel light as a feather and walked to my car, got in and started it up then drove out of the parking lot and saw Tara coming in which made me smile. Everything was starting to fall into place.

Later on that night…

I was asleep when I heard the doorbell ring, I rose with a yawn but I had a feeling it was Tig at the door so I quickly got up and I headed for the door when I heard a familiar sound that set my body cold. The click of gun and I began to back away from the door as the doorbell rang once again, I placed a protective hand on my belly as I kept backing up then I made a run for the room as I heard the door get busted open and the pounding of feet as whoever they were made a run for me. I slammed the door shut to my room as I placed everything I had against the door, my heart pounding as I prayed that someone would help me with this.

"Where the hell are you bitch? You're gonna regret messing with me" came Josh's voice. I pressed a hand against my mouth to smother my cry of fear and I kept praying, then I heard his footsteps getting closer and I closed my eyes then the footsteps ended at the front of my door which made me stop breathing all together but then I heard another crash but this time the crash came through my bedroom window as Tig came busting in, rolling on the floor then pushing me down on the ground as Josh came in firing, it all happened so fast that I didn't even realized because as Tig rolled me behind the bed and on my back just as the rest of the club came in, guns in hand.

I looked into Tig's eyes, completely startled but he gave me a comforting smile as he brushed the hair out of my face and cupped my cheek and regardless of the guys yelling at Josh and all the other mayhem, my eyes were focused on Tig and his comforting touch.

"You ok baby? You're not hurt?" he asked. He kept touching me over to make sure I was ok but I just nodded to him that I was ok but then I groaned as the pain that tightened against my stomach and I placed a hand on my belly which caught Tig's attention.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong? What's happening?" he asked. I pointed to my stomach and he worked quickly, he sat me up and cradled me as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"It's too soon Tig, I-I can't have this baby now, I still have two more months" I moaned as another contraction hit and I grasped my stomach. Tig yelled something to Jax who came over to my side, looking at me with his worried look as he looked at Tig.

"Let's get her out of here, we have to get her to the hospital" he remarked. Which Tig nodded at then he turned to me as he gathered me close.

"Can you stand sweetheart? You ok to move?" he asked. I merely nodded as I got to my feet, with Tig and Jax on both my sides but then as I took the steps I got hit again and then I felt a wetness which made me stop in my tracks as I looked down in horror as I realized that it was blood. I looked at Tig who also had looked scared. The first time I ever seen Tig scared like this.

"Ok let's go, now, we need to get her to the hospital now!" he ordered. Jax nodded and I felt the weakness overcome me and finally I slipped into the darkness.


	7. The Evident Truth Of Love

Tig's point of view…

I sat by her side, holding her hand as I watched to see if any changes were going to happen. If she was going to open her eyes, squeeze my hand or anything. The baby was born by way of emergency ceaseran and taken into the NICU and placed into the incubator, a little boy who I was going to let Sherry picked out the name though because as soon as I saw the baby in Tara's arms I knew that I wanted Sherry to see this little man grow and also I hoped to be part of this baby's life.

I heard a knock on the door and I pried myself away from her to go answer it and Clay, Jax, Gemma and Tara walked in. Tara with a clipboard in her hand came over to me.

"She hasn't changed but she should wake up soon" she explained. I nodded and went back to her side, grabbing her hand but Clay looked over at me.

"You coming to take care of the asshole that did this?" he asked. I looked back at him and nodded, the fire coming alive in my eyes as I thought about getting my hands on him then I turned to look back at Sherry who hadn't stirred one bit which was worrying me but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Gemma behind me, looking at me with a don't worry look.

"I promise you that I will call you as soon as she wake's up, don't worry me and the doc are here" she commented. I looked at Tara who nodded but looked none the happy at the idea of staying with Gemma but she didn't say anything, I walked over to Sherry, kneeled beside her and took her hand as I brushed her hair back.

"Hey baby I just wanted to tell you that I will be back, I am going to take care of this asshole and I promise I will be right back, I can't wait till you wake up and we can go see your little boy together" I murmured in her ear. I waited to see if I could get anything out of her but she hadn't budged, sighing I leaned in and kissed her softly then I turned back to Clay who clapped me on my back to calm me then I followed them out but stopped at the doorway to look at her one more time then with my head up I headed out to go after the basterd that went after my girl.

At The Clubhouse…

I walked in and we headed to the garage where Bobby, Opie and the rest had him tied up and I saw that Happy already had his way with him which I didn't appreciated but it was done so I walked over to the asshole with blood in my eyes and looked him in the eyes, my hands itching to pound his face in but I didn't and just stared at him.

"Who sent you? Who sent you to go after my old lady? For what fucking reason?" I demanded as I grabbed him by his collar, jerking his face to mine, pour utter venom within those questions but he didn't budge nor did he speak a word which pissed me off even more so at that moment I clenched my hands into fists and began pounding him in, each time didn't surpress my anger and I didn't even realize that I had pounded him into a bloody pulp till Chib's and Clay grabbed me and pulled me back. "Easy, easy brother, don't kill him just yet we need to get answers out of him, you had your go at him. Feel better?" Clay asked. I struggled a bit against them but when it seemed that I wasn't going to get out of there grasps, I calmed down and tried to think clearly and just nodded as I breathed heavily to calm myself down then I turned to let them do what they needed to get the answers out of him that I couldn't because how I felt at the moment I would probably kill him.

I rubbed a hand over my face and turned back to Clay and Chib's who were leaning over the asshole, who was barely hanging on from the beating that I had given him and Clay was questioning him but he still wasn't giving answers. I was on my wits in with this one and stalked over to him but as soon as he saw me coming he shrank away from me so I knew that I had proven a point. I grabbed him again by his shirt.

"Give me a name bitch…now" I grounded out as my glare burned holes into him and I saw him cower a bit but then he said a name.

"He's name is Darby. You should be familiar with that right?" he spat out. I narrowed my eyes but I felt my blood boil more at that, at the fact that I almost lost my girl to a scum bag like Darby and for my benefit I punched him out cold and he hit the ground with a crack then I turned to Clay who was seething also.

"Darby? Darby is behind this shit?" he grounded out. I nodded then I headed out the door with the others behind me but then Jax stepped in front of me.

"Listen I know that you want to take care of this asshole but we have to think with a rational head here" he started. I merely stared at him when I heard Clay's phone rang and he answered it but I looked back at Josh who was still out cold, comtemplating what Jax was saying when I realized that Clay was calling out to me, with a tense grunt I turned to see Clay smiling at me which I looked questioningly at him but he just grinned then.

"You better get back to the hospital, your old lady is awake. She's asking for you" he answered. I froze at what he just said that I began to move as the happiness rushed over me and I headed out the door yelling back to Clay and the others that I will catch up with them later, that right now I needed to get to my girl and her son, needing to see for myself that she was ok, truly ok. Jumping on my bike, I revved it to life and took off for , excited thoughts of what to say and what not to say.

At the hospital…

I parked, jumped off the bike while I ripped off my helmet and ran inside, flew up the elevator, if that was possible and as I got off on her floor I ran down the hall till I stopped in front of her room which and as I did I was overtook with a stab of fear. She may of asked for me but what if she changed her mind on a lot of things, she was in this mess because of the club, because of me. I put her life and her baby's life in danger so why would she want any connection to me after that, I wasn't sure how she was going to react to me and everything but I guess I had to suck it up.

I knocked on the door and I heard a "come in" so I opened the door and slipped in and as I saw her laying in bed but wide awake I felt like I had come home and as she turned to look at me especially with a big yet weak smile all those feelings rushed away. In one quick stride I was by her side, taking her hand in mine which she squeezed and I leaned in for a long, loving kiss.

Sherry's point of view…

As I laid there I felt a feeling wash over me and I knew that Tig was near, as soon as that knock ascended upon the door I felt my heart leap in happiness and I quickly called out for him to come in and when he did and I saw him in his handsome glory and as we saw one another his eyes brightened and I gave him the biggest smile I could give in my state and he in one quick stride he was by my side, taking my hand in his which I quickly squeezed then he leaned in to give me a long, loving kiss that warmed me down to my toes and I raised my hands up to where I could wrap it around his neck and hold him properly then we came up for air as he brushed my hair back as we stared within one another's eyes then I remembered why I was there to begin with.

"Tig the baby, how's the baby?" I asked, worriedly. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand comfortingly. He leaned in and kissed me again and I drew in a breath and moaned in pleasure against his lips as his tongue probed for entrance and I allowed it as I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in, dueling with mine but then a minute or two of that we stopped and he finally answered my question.

"Yes the baby is fine, he is premature and has to be kept in the incubatue for awhile but he will be ok honey, I swear it, he has your disposition and strength so he will be ok. You had me worried sick ya know that?" he remarked. I felt that flash of relief and worry into one but then I calmed down as his hand came up and cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't meaning too" I murmured.


	8. The Continuing Of Love

About 3 months later…

A lot had happened. We had loses and gaining's. We had lost Donna but after reeling from that I got the happiness of my baby coming home finally, to his mother and father which made it great, it's what we needed and since Abel was a few months older but they could still spend time together.

The club was going up and down and it seemed that all our relationships were going up and down right along with it. Jax and Clay were so tense that it made the rest of us tense as well and I noticed that Tig seemed to be a bit distant at times too but when it came to the bedroom he was warm and able. I had asked Gemma and Tara help me set up for when the baby came home which they both gladly accepted especially since the both of them had gotten along a lot better.

I was setting up the bassinet in our bedroom, Tig had moved out of the dorms and moved in with me so he could be closer to me and the baby, I finished that when I heard my cell phone ring and I ran over to answer it. I smiled as I saw Tig's number on the screen. I pushed the talk and pressed the phone against my ear.

"_Hey baby I was just calling to tell you that I will be coming with you to get the baby, you ok?_" He remarked. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting close to where we would go and pick him up and bring him home.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way baby, yea I'm ok just setting some stuff up for tonight is all, I got the bassinet in our room on my side of the bed but I aint alone, I have Gemma and Tara here with me" I remarked. I could hear his smile through the phone then I heard Clay calling for him and he answered back but came back to reply to me.

"_Hey baby I am gonna call you when I am on my way. I will be back before 6:oo, promise" _he remarked. I said that I would see him then and we got off the phone. I looked at the phone for a bit then sighed. Tig hadn't said the words that I wanted to hear yet and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever hear the words I wanted to hear from him, would he ever say the words I wanted to desperately hear?

I sighed and went back to the task at hand and turned as Gemma came into the room with a baby carrier and smiled but when she noticed my somewhat sad demeanor her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked. She stepped forward and cupped my cheek as she noticed a tear slid down my cheek and wiped it away then pulled me in her arms.

"Sweetheart your baby is coming home; this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Why are you crying honey?" she asked again. I sniffled and wiped away my tears as I groaned in stupidity and frustration.

"It's probably stupid just that after everything we've been through I've felt that Tig and I have finally gotten to that point where we can say how much we love each but he hasn't said anything yet and I didn't know what to think of it here" I remarked.

Gemma took my shoulders in her hands and made me face her and look her in the eyes so I had a clear idea of what she was telling me.

"Tig does love you; with everything in him he loves you. He may not say anything but he loves you so much, Tig isn't the type to express himself to much or get all emotional but I and nor anyone else doubts he loves you and you shouldn't either! He is here with you, just take a little time baby is all, and don't fret about it. Concentrate on what's going on now and the rest of it will fall into place on its own" she explained in all frankness that was all Gemma.

I nodded in agreement and wiped my tears away completely then accepted the hug and kiss she gave me then we decided that we were going to finish with setting up for the baby which had no name yet but I wanted to discuss with Tig on what names to go over, granted I know what he is going to say. That is was my baby, my choice. We are partners in this but the naming of the baby would be my choice and pleasure but I had the perfect name in mind if Gemma and Jax we're ok with me using it.

Later on going to hospital…

Tig and I walked to towards the nursery when Tara came walking out with my baby in her arms. I smiled and arms wide open I quickly took him in my arms and rocked him as Tig and Tara cooed over him a little bit.

"We're busting you out of this place little man!" Tig remarked as he stared down at him, our son, looked at him with eyes that we're all me, thank goodness. I held him out to Tig who looked a little unsure but then he recognized what he had to do and fatherhood took over. Looked at Tara with a smile.

"Thanks doc" he remarked and began walking. I leaned in and gave Tara a big hug and as I pulled back I gave her a big smile.

"Will see you at the house later right? For the party?" I wondered. She nodded and squeezed my hand, smiling at me brightly which ma/*99de me smile even more and then she gave me a hug before sending me on my way and I turned to follow Tig who I saw was standing in the hallway with the baby and talking to him which made me smile and I walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist as I smiled down at our son.

"Let's go home boys" I murmured and Tig nodded as we walked out of the hospital to our car so we can go home, with my family. Tig suddenly looked at me with so much that I thought I would stop breathing, he stopped in his tracks for a minute and just stared at me which started making me feel a bit nervous and I just looked back at him.

"What hun? What's wrong?" I asked. He just gave me a big smile and leaned in and captured my lips with his that it literally took my breath away then he pulled back with his signature grin upon his face and I couldn't help but smile at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hung on to our son and we stared within the others eyes.

"I love you Sherry, so much that you can't believe" he murmured. I froze as he said it because I knew that I been waiting for so long to hear him say the words and now he finally said them and at this point I wasn't sure what to say. It's what I had been waiting on so why couldn't I answer him back on that.

He stood there waiting and finally he seemed like he was getting a little antsy and I saw him shift our boy to his shoulder and turned to me once again but then I saw that I couldn't hesitate any longer and I leaned and kissed him as passionately then I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, so much then you can imagine. You are this child's father and no one else, he is your son" I stressed. He nodded and kissed me again then we finally went to the car, put are little one in his car seat and got into the car and headed home where the rest of the family waited for the little man to come home.

As we got home we saw that the driveway was filled with Harley's and cars of all our friends and family and I felt the happiness surge through me then as we parked, I got out of the car and went to the back of the car, got the little man out and as Tig brought the carrier in with him and we were greeted by cheers, hugs and kisses. The baby was whisked away by Gemma and Luanne while Tara fussed over me for a bit which made me laughs. I saw that the guys had taken Tig away to go get a drink while Tara pulled over to get a drink as well but since that I was going to be nursing I couldn't drink so I had her just give me cider which I gulped down quickly then I saw that Gemma had come back with the baby and I felt at that moment would be the best time to talk to her and Jax about giving him the name I was thinking about him.

I walked over to Gemma who was bouncing him up and down then I pulled her to the side while I smiled at the little man in her arms. I saw her looking at me questioningly but I had pointed outside and when we stepped out she saw that Tig and Jax already also stood outside. Gemma turned to me, still holding the baby close to her.

"What's this about sweetheart?" she asked. I smiled at her then turned to Jax, who had the same expression as Gemma did, I saw that he seemed a bit worried as well. I turned to Tig who came up beside me and took my hand within his own and we faced them both.

"Tig and I had a name in mind and we wanted to make sure that it was alright with the both of you. We we're hoping to call him, Thomas" I announced then looked at them for a reaction. Gemma's eyes lightened up a bit then it dampened a bit then I looked over at Jax who's eyes had softened a bit as he looked at me then he looked down at the baby in his mothers arms.

"Yes it would truly be an honor to have you call him Thomas, you are a sister to me and I couldn't ask for anymore then that. Mom?" he said. We all turned to Gemma who would be the one to answer the whole entire situation, it all hang on her.

Gemma looked at me, seeing my hopeful expression and then she looked down at the baby that was in her arms and her lips curled up into a smile as she stared down at him then she finally looked back at me with that smile upon her face.

"I also will be honored. Of course you're welcome to use his name, Jackson is right sweetheart, your already part of the family, you are so welcome to use our boys name, he would have been your brother after all" she remarked. I smiled and then with a delighted laugh I jumped within her arms, careful not to smash Thomas as I gave her a hug then I pulled back from her and ran into Jax's arms who closed around me as he held me tight then he let me go and I pulled back. Gemma looked at me then passed Thomas over to me and I cradled him within my arms then I looked at Gemma once again as she grinned at me.

"Why don't you go inside with Tig and Thomas and announce the name of the sweet precious little miracle to everyone else that is there?" she commented. I nodded then looked up at Tig who smiled back down at me, gave me a quick kiss then we all walked inside and to the rest of our family that waited in.


	9. The Evident Of Love And Unexpected

About a month had past…

Abel had grown strong and so had Thomas both, we had dealt with more than enough. Watching our children grow strong was the highlight of how everything was important to us, to Jax and I and who know what else was going to happen in our lives. What other surprises we're going to come up for us all. It would all come out eventually. Where it was negative or positive we're bound to see what was going to happen.

I was at home with Thomas putting him to sleeping for the night when I looked to see the time for Tig hadn't come home yet but I knew that they we're at the clubhouse for Bobby's coming home party so he was going to be late but with everything that had happened he was entitled for a little time to himself for everything that has happened throughout the weeks and with all that had happened.

I watched Thomas as he slept soundly, off in his own little baby world without a care in the world. The pains we all have to deal with. I sighed as I ran a hand over his soft, baby soft hair and took pleasure at watching his chest rising and falling in steady breathing and with no problems what so ever then finally with a relief I turned and walked out of the nursery making sure to close the door behind me and checked on the baby monitor, keeping sure that it was on and then moved to the living room where I picked up the novel I've been wanting to finish for the longest time. I laid back on the recliner and started reading, losing myself within the book and forgetting everything in the process.

About two hours later…

I woke up with a start and on habit my hand went to the pistol on top of the coffee table but I realized that the sound that came to me was Tig who to my relief stepped in the living room. I let out the breath I was holding and smiled at him as he came over to me and lifted me up high within his warm embrace and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me towards our bedroom as neither one of us could take our eyes off the other. As we entered the room, Tig closed the door behind him lightly but as he laid me down on the bed he checked to make sure the baby monitor upon the nightstand was on and working as I laid out with my hair around me and he turned his attention back to me and looked at me with such adoration and love that I felt my tear well up in my eyes.

I was so in love with Tig and him with I that it surprised me at how much the human heart can hold and be able to share. That love was also expanded to Thomas, he loved our son so much that I wondered if Dawn and Fawn we're around that they might be jealous of the all the love showered upon Thomas but I knew that Tig loved his daughters just as much. He was everything I could ever want and I was not about to let this love and life I had go.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Tig. I looked within his eyes and saw the warmth and love within them. I raised my hand to cup his cheek and he closed his eyes in pleasure as he pressed his cheek further into my hand then he leaned in with a growl and kissed me, quite passionately, I groaned against his lips as I hungrily kissed him back and he quickly rolled with me in his arms to where he was on top and I was pressed beneath him, utterly flushed and hot for him.

"God I want you, I missed you" he moaned. I growled in response but I understood what he meant. After Thomas was born and we had gone through him being in the hospital still made it hard for me to give myself to Tig, especially since I was still sore and healing from the cesarean section so bottom line we never had time to ourselves.

"I want you more Tig, I love you" I whispered in his ear. He stopped kissing me and inched back so he could stare within my eyes while he brushed back hair as we just gazed at one another, neither daring to move as if we would lose each other if we did take our eyes off one another. I reached out to stroke his face once more, running my hand over his lips which he quickly kissed. I smiled at his tenderness.

"Tig I love you so much and you mean everything to me, it was fate that I came back to Charming, to you and the club. I need you and I am so thankful that Thomas has you as his father" I murmured. Tig nodded that he felt the same way then leaned in to kiss me again and we resumed our make out session when his cell phone began to ring. We broke apart with matching groans then he pulled his cell phone out and answered it. I watched him as he spoke lowly and with monotone volumes then as he hung up he gave me apologetically smile.

"I'm sorry my love, Clay needs me for something so I gotta go to the clubhouse. Something to do with the Irish but if you feel you want to stay awake for me believe me honey I will make it worth your wild" he murmured as he leaned in and captured my lips with his once more, stirring my blood and utterly consuming me then as we rose as one Thomas's voice came over the baby monitor and we broke apart laughing.

"Apparently someone else wants a shot at those puppies" he murmured against my ear. I smacked him lightly as we both laughed again and we came out of the room and walked in the nursery and Tig picked Thomas out of the crib and Thomas quickly quieted in his arms. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down as I put a rag on my shoulder and Tig walked over, murmuring quietly to Thomas as he did and then gave him a kiss on the forehead then placed Thomas within my arms as I opened my feeding bra and bared my breast so I could feed him and as soon I placed him against my nipple he turned and latched quickly causing me to wince. It still stung me a bit when he fed but I was slowly getting use to it and also Tara had prescribed some lotion for it.

I gazed down at my son with so much love that I thought that I would burst and I would never trade being a mom for anything in this world. He was my life as was Tig and I will protect my family in any way possible. I looked up at Tig who had leaned in and kissed me with passion then he kissed my forehead then he leaned in and kissed Thomas once again.

"I love you both, be safe and if something happens you call me!" he ordered. I nodded as he kissed me once again then he turned and walked out the door with a wave. I watched him go and always with worry in my heart but I knew that he would fight to get back to us in any way he could. I loved him and if I had ever lost him I would not know what to do, probably not want to live but I had our son. I felt a buzz and I looked to my phone and saw Tig had texted me with another I love you that made me smile and I knew deep in my heart that he would be ok.

I looked down at Thomas who was watching me as he fed and showed him the phone with the text that his father had sent.

"Look your daddy loves you too and he will be with you in a little while. You love your daddy too?" I cooed. Thomas let go of my nipple and almost smiled at me which I chuckled at because I knew he understood what I was saying then he went right back to his dinner while I laid my head back on the chair and bonded with my son then I heard a knock at the door. I froze at the knock then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sherry it's me, Jax told me to come over and keep you company" came Tara's voice. I got up slowly as I covered the baby and me with a blanket and walked towards the door to open it and when I did I saw Tara and Juice both standing there.

"Hey you two good to see you guys, what brings you here Juice? Figured you would be there with the club" I remarked. I moved aside to let them come in as I felt Thomas pull away from my nipple when he heard Tara's voice.

"I am here because Jax and Tig wanted me to stay with you guys also to keep you guys safe especially Tig, hey little man!" he exclaimed at Thomas who side grinned at him a bit. I smiled then handed Thomas to Juice who took him within his arms and cooed and brought him to his shoulder to burp him as I quickly closed myself up. I smiled at the picture they made. Big, bad biker brought to softness by a sweet, innocent baby was a sight to behold.

"Well welcome and take a seat. Tara where is Abel?" I asked. I walked in the kitchen to grab some beers for them and myself and came back to them.

"Abel is actually with Gemma at the moment so I decided to come here to spend time with you and like Juice said he was sent to keep us safe" she explained then thanked me as she took the beer and twisted off the cap, throwing it on the table and took a swig from her beer as I did the same. We turned to see that Juice had come back with Thomas, bouncing him gently. I smiled once again at the picture they made.

"Ok Juice you are hired! When you're not with the club, you can come here" I proposed with a laugh. We all laughed together. As soon we calmed down we heard pounding at the door, very demanding pounding. We all jumped at the sound and Juice pulled out his gun as I made to look out the window and saw that the prospect was outside as well as Bobby holding up what look like a body and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"God no, please no" I whispered. I didn't want to think or imagine that it could be Tig. I didn't want to be.


	10. How Deep Does This Love Go?

I ran to the door and quickly swung it open seeing Half Sack and Bobby bring Tig up to the doorstep. I ran out to them and helped Tig by taking him from Half Sack and saw to my relief that Tig was cursing the whole way.

"Damn muthua fucker took me by surprise! Shot me in the shoulder!" he practically yelled which caused me to laugh out loud which surprised the others and Tig grinned despite feeling like hell he leaned in and kissed me quickly as we stepped into the house completely and I sat him down at the table while Tara went to go get her medical bag.

Juice was holding onto Thomas for me while I went to grab a bottle of whiskey for Tig so that he could swig and dull the pain away as much as he could then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Sherry, I love you so much" he murmured. I felt my resolve weaken and leaned in, kissed my man passionately then pulled back to allow us time to breathe then Tara came back with her medical bag.

"Tig what the hell happened?" I asked. He looked me in the eye and winced a bit as Tara began to clean and close the wounded which showed that the bullet had passed through. I heard knocking again and got up from where I sat and walked over to Juice, taking Thomas from him and cradling him within my arms as I nodded him over to the door. Juice pulled his gun out and headed to the peephole of the door and looked then when he lowered his gun told me that it was the club. He looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door and in came everyone. Clay walked over to me and I passed Thomas to him while in walked over to Jax, who pulled me within his comforting embrace.

"You ok sweetheart?" I nodded then stood on my tip toe to give him a quick peck on the cheek then pulled back to go over and give Opie a hug and kiss as well. I knew that after Donna had been killed, Opie had been taking everything pretty hard. I felt the hostility in the room between Jax and Clay but I knew it wasn't any of my business then as I looked in Opie's eyes, I knew that no one could ever take the place of Donna for him; she was his first love and always would be.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me" I murmured. He smiled in thanks and gave me a kiss on the cheek then I pulled back to go back over to Tig who Tara was finishing on then sat beside him, needing to touch him I took his hand within my own.

"It's ok Sherry, I'm alright" he comforted. I knew he was alright and as I shared a knowing look with Tara who understood the situation that comes with loving a man in the club and as Gemma said once. "_You love the man, you learn to love the club" _she had said that to both Tara and I and as I looked at Tig, I realized it held the truth.

"I know you are but you can't expect a man not to worry at all about her man" I remarked back. He nodded then kissed the hand that was holding onto his tightly.

"I am going to kick that assholes ass!" he muttered. I chuckled then I thought about it.

"Um who was it that had attacked you?" I asked. I looked at all the guys but from the anger and keeping their cools that it meant that it had to mean Josh. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"So I take it you never finished him off?" I asked. Tig squeezed my hand with a bit of a warning. I turned to him with my eyebrow arched but he just shook his head but at that point I was furious, I shot up from my seat, gently took Thomas from Jax who understood I was angry and stalked to the nursery to breast feed him.

I thought that we would be free of him finally but it seemed that the guys thought otherwise. I sighed as I sat in the rocker, unbuttoning my feeding bra and pulled my breast out and let him root for it then as soon as he found it, he latched on which made me wince a bit but I relaxed then rested my head against the cushion of the chair as Thomas fed.

For the life of me I couldn't understand why they had kept him alive, this asshole was the reason why I had almost lost my baby. I could have lost the man I loved and all I wanted to do is protect my family. I heard the doorbell ring once again but I knew that I was in good hands; I heard what sounded like Gemma's voice and cooing which told me that she had come with Abel then a few seconds later I heard her footsteps coming down the hall and finally she poked her head in with a concern smile.

"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" she asked. I looked at her with a crooked smile then sighed gently which she took in account to come in, she smiled at Thomas as she stroked his head when she got closer to him.

"What's going on honey? You seemed down" she commented. I sighed again then I looked her in the eyes.

"Turns out it was Josh that took a shot at Tig, Gemma I can't believe that they would allow him to stay alive! I want to protect my family and now they let this guy live!?" I practically roared my annoyance. I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see that Tara had come in with Abel cradled in her arms. Abel was now about 5 months old while Thomas was 3 ½ months old. They weren't that far about but I was glad that the boys were going to grow up with each other because I felt that they needed that. I was hoping that they would become like Jax and Opie.

Tara sat on the small day bed we had in the nursery as well and I saw that she was bottle feeding Abel. She also knew I was upset but she just let me vent to her and Gemma, which I was glad to see them getting along, even after all that had happened, they were starting to grow on each other. I felt Thomas pull away from my breast as he slowly fell asleep. I stroked his head as I felt that immense fix of love shoot through me for my son, I wanted to keep him safe.

Gemma took a seat next to Tara as I just poured my anguish over being worried about this but Gemma finally stepped in.

"You have every right to protect your family but you have to trust that the club knows what they're doing and know that they won't and Tig won't let anyone hurt this family" she comforted.

I knew she was right, he wouldn't nor would the club allow any harm to come to anyone of us family members. I rocked Thomas as Tara now burped Abel then when he finally burped she rocked him also and finally we had two sleeping babies on our hands. Tara looked down at Abel and I saw she didn't want to wake him up.

"Tara you can stay here because I have a feeling that the guys are going to have a long night so you can stay with Abel, I have an extra bassinet for him to sleep in. please stay, I could use the company" I said. She smiled then finally nodded that she would, like the idea of having some girl company as we bonded with our kids.

"Gemma how about you? Or you have to get back to your bird?" I asked. Gemma smiled brightly then also nodded that she too will stay, I slowly stood up and placed Thomas in his crib and he slowly fell asleep with no problems. I looked at Tara who pointed that she could sleep in here with the kids and Gemma.

Gemma was surprised that Tara would sleep in the same room with her but we were family now, the club was family and we would have to learn to get along with each other. Gemma took Abel from Tara as I rolled the bassinet into the nursery with a few extra blankets. As I did I saw Tig come inside the nursery, seeing that Abel was being placed within the bassinet.

"What's going on? You ladies staying the night?" he asked. They nodded then I turned to him slowly and rigidly as he gently grabbed my arm, rubbing my bare skin.

"I love you and I will never let anyone hurt our family, I promise you. We thought that we could work out to see how to get to Darby" he explained. I shook my head at the irony of all this but I just didn't arguing anymore. Then I heard Gemma swear a bit and I turned to her, concerned.

"I'm sorry I realize that I got to get something from home. I promise I will come back another time to stay the night; I have to take care of the bird "she explained. I nodded understanding that and so Tara and I said goodnight to her as she walked to Clay to say goodnight and Tara told Jax what she was doing. Jax nodded but also I had a bad feeling that this night was going to make a turn for the worst but I also knew that I had to keep a positive attitude.


	11. Waking Up To The Unexpected

I had fallen asleep in our bed in Tig's arms though I was still a bit peeved but I just wanted to protect my family; to make sure that they would be ok, not see them getting hurt at all and after what nearly happened to Tig I just didn't want that happening to anyone else I loved. Sighing I snuggled further into his chest as his arm tightened around my waist. I didn't want to put any pressure on his arm so he held me with his good arm as I watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and seemed very happy.

"Stop staring Hun I aint leaving you ok?" he murmured. I smiled as I raised my hand to his roughened face, stroking it as his eyes completely opened and gazed within mine, I drowned within those blue eyes of his. He pulled me close and kissed me softly then I pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. I moaned when he rolled me over and pushed me deeper into the mattress as he began to pull my nightgown up and my panties off when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He groaned as I merely smiled.

"Hey Sherry it's me, Gemma called needing us. You ok to come with me?" came Tara's voice. I looked at Tig who suddenly looked worried for with this club and what had happened today that it wasn't anything serious. Tig didn't look like he wanted to let me go but I gave him a kiss on the corner of his frowning mouth and he rose off of me and sat up, getting ready to come with me when I held my hand up to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, I know you're worried but we shouldn't worry every time, I can't live like that Tig, I promise you that I will let you know that everything is ok. You gotta let me take care of myself just as you take care of yourself too" I explained. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a top, throwing on a sweatshirt then turned as he grabbed me by my waist and turned me to face him and when I saw that fear in his face, I got scared. Tig rarely showed his fear but it must have meant that he was terrified because he looked like he didn't even want to let me leave the house. His grip on my hips tightened as he embraced me tightly.

"I know my love but I don't want anything bad happening to you, I have that fear when you were attacked by that son of a bitch in the first place. If something happens to me is one thing but you? I can't lose you Sherry, I can't, our son needs his mother and I need my wife" he murmured. I looked up at him stunned at what he just said; did he just propose? Oh my god! I searched his eyes to see if this was some kind of a joke but he was serious as a cucumber.

"Oh my god Tig is you serious? You want to marry me?" I asked. He stroked my hair back then cupped my face in his warm hands, gazing into my eyes and I saw that he was deadly serious, Alex 'Tig' Trager wanted to marry me, this was incredible and as I stared within his ocean blue eyes I saw that I wanted to be married to him, be his wife. I leaned in and kissed him passionately as he kissed me back running his hand through my hair then he pulled back as he looked me in the eyes.

"So will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" he wondered. I nodded as the tears of joy streamed down my face. He grinned then he quickly pulled out a ring and slipped it on my finger and I looked at the beautiful silver diamond ring then I gave him one more kiss as I turned to leave but I looked him once more before I left.

"I love you Alexander 'Tig' Trager" and blew him a kiss as he blew one back then I opened the door to our room and met Tara at the front door as she took in my happy, glowing state then before she can ask I flashed my engagement ring for her too see. She smiled brightly and gave me a quick hug then we rushed out the door as I heard one of the babies crying but I knew that with Jax and Tig there our babies we're in good hands. As we ran for the cutlass and slipped in, taking off I asked Tara what had happened.

"According to Unser was that Gemma had been attacked and needs us there to be able to help her but didn't go into my detail about how" I looked at her startled but kept my cool. Gemma needed us to be strong not lose our heads, needed to see what had happened, as we got to Tara's house and parked I quickly ran into the house with Tara right behind; as soon as I saw Gemma I stopped in my tracks at the sight that I saw. Gemma looked awful, her face looked like someone had hit her but from the haunted look within her eyes as I looked at her, it was more than that. I sank on the couch beside her as she gave me a faint of a smile.

"I know I've looked better huh?" she cracked. I shook my head at her antics to joke but at least she still had a bit of her sense of humor. I saw Tara sit on her other side as she looked in utter shock at her face but then got down to business, opening her bag and pulling out supplies. I looked at Gemma seeing she looked so lost and that was a shocker to see Gemma that way for she was always so calm and gathered together, the rock and to see her this way was becoming too much but we were there for support not to contradict or question.

"So you want to explain to me what happened?" I asked. She turned to me with a glance and just gave me a faraway look then winced when Tara pressed ointment against her cheek but she hadn't forgotten what I had asked her.

"What do you think happen?" she commented. I looked shocked and looked at Unser who was trying to keep ahold of his temper but also looked torn about wanting to go to the club with all of this and keeping Gemma's secret. I sighed and ran a hand through my unruly, curly hair then looked at Tara who placed the Qtip on the table then looked at her.

"I need to treat you at the hospital, I can't do this in my living room so tell me what had happened because you need to talk to someone Gemma!" she exclaimed. I nodded my agreement at her comment then Gemma looked at us both, I felt her grab my hand and glance down Tara. "That's why I have the both of you so if needed be then I can talk to you" I shook my head and also rose to my feet as I went to stand next to Unser.

"Gemma we need to know what's going on! We gotta tell the club so we know what we and they are up against!" I remarked. Gemma glanced at me sharply that quickly silenced me but I was just as stubborn as she was and stood my ground but Unser placed a hand on my arm and when I glanced at him he just shook his head.

"You need to tell Jax…" Gemma made a swiping motion with her hand as she shook her head at the same time while she gave Tara and me that look once more and as I looked deep within her eyes I saw the look of pure pleading within her eyes.

"Not Clay, not Jax, none of the guys! Please I don't want them knowing what happened" she pleaded gently yet firmly. Tara and I shared a look then finally we nodded in agreement to keeping her secret then I looked at my watch to see if we had the time to take her to the hospital then Gemma realized something.

"No hospital I don't want this on the books! Insurance and shit their going to ask questions and I don't want this on the books" she remarked. I looked at Tara once again who calmly turned to her and nodded in agreement.

"Fine then in the morning will go by Sherry's and grab the boys, I will admit Abel and say that will be running more tests" she explained. I looked at her in shock but yet admiration that she was slowly finding to place herself in this life and this club, to give her chance to be able to show to Gemma that she isn't just going to leave again, that she was going to indeed be part of this club, this family.

Gemma looked at her in surprise but also I saw a bit of admiration within her hurt eyes then she leaned towards Tara.

"You can get in trouble for doing that, for bringing him in and taking more tests especially when you cleared him" she remarked. Tara was unfazed as she stared back at her then turned to face me with a looked to say that if I was going to go along with this which I nodded. It was Gemma, nothing else needed to be said other than that. I turned to Unser as Tara spoke softly with Gemma, looking him right in the face.

"They're going to see her face and from there are going to ask questions" I murmured. Unser nodded but then sighed softly. "I'll take care of it sweetheart don't worry" he murmured back then turned to go into the kitchen for a bit as I turned back to the ladies then Gemma looked and glanced down at my left hand, spying the ring and with a manageable grin looked at me with the first bit of excitement I haven't seen in a long time.

"You're getting married?!" she asked. I nodded with a grin as I held up my hand so that she could get a good look at it then she pulled me to her to give me a hug but I didn't hug her back to tightly for I didn't want to hurt her as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh honey that's wonderful! Best news I have heard in a while when did you two want to do this?" I looked at her in utter bewilderment for I wasn't planning on doing this anytime soon especially with all that was happening. I just shrugged but then she went into what we needed to do and prepare for and take care of, all of this was important to deal but at a later date not right now but if it made her happy then will do it, I sat back and let her go on. At that point Gemma, Tara and I just spent most of the night talking and finally I sent Gemma to go get her rest. As we figured out what to do.


	12. Seeing The Sense of Truth

About a week later…

I walked into the club house to drop off a quick lunch for Tig and say hi to Gemma while I was at it, last I heard was SAMCRO was getting into the porn biz much to my dismay but I was just an old lady so I couldn't say anything. I had Tom with our nanny, Mina so that I could spend some time with him and as I walked in I saw him sitting with Chibs and Bobby; both of them were recuperating from their gunshot wounds. Tig saw me and grinned as I strolled over with an smile of my own and handed him the food but he snaked his arm around my waist and yanked me to him as his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He nipped my bottom lip while I moaned. We heard the guys hooting and whistling which caused me to chuckle. We broke apart and faced everyone. I saw Clay come over to me and gently took me into his arms, hugging me as I slowly returned his hug.

"Hope you're doing well, how's the baby?" he asked. I pulled back so that I may look him in the eyes, seeing the tired look within his eyes and saw that they all had it. I started getting worried but this was on them so I couldn't say anything. Jax came over to me and shrugged his way in, giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then signaling that he was leaving which I knew that he was probably going to go see Tara for there was more of a bounce to his step which made me smile because it was good that they were back together and happy.

I turned back to Clay who eyed Jax with a bit of annoyance and sadness almost but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and he turned his attention back to me with a smile then I walked over to the rest of the guys, giving them all hugs then I settled on Tig's lap with his good arm wrapped around my waist as he nuzzled my neck, dropping feathered kisses on my warm throat while I craned my head back so that I may look at him and he kissed me gently then I turned to Chibs who rose to his feet while Juice pried himself away from his lab top and I gave them questioning looks.

"We're going to the studio to offer…protection" Juice explained. I shook my head at how predictable they were then just waved them off with a laugh as each of them leaned in and gave me a quick kiss as they turned and took off leaving me there with Tig, Clay and Bobby. I turned to Tig who just grinned at me while I gave him a look. "What! You want to go with them?" I asked. He shook his head at the accusation; his arm tightening around my waist then looked at his watch while nudging me off.

"Sorry my love I gotta get back to work! If you want to go see Gemma you can" he remarked. I looked at Clay seeing his jaw tighten a bit. I knew that he was growing frustrated with Gemma for after her so called accident that the guys knew of, she had been acting more angry, uptight and emotional so Clay didn't know how to handle it or console her with it and from his expression he was in that mood of annoyance. I nodded as I kissed him gently then rose from his lap as I headed towards the office where I knew that Gemma would be but stopped to look back once more and so did Tig who gave me a big smile and blew me a kiss then we both went on with what we would needed to do. I entered the office, seeing Gemma at the desk going over paperwork but looked up when I had walked in.

"Hey darling what brings you here?" she wondered. I smiled as I settled on the couch there in office and crossed my legs as I faced her while I pointed towards the club house and she nodded in understanding.

"Came to give Tig his lunch and then he had to head back to work so I came in here to keep you company" I remarked. She smiled at me while setting her pen down, taking off her glasses as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well I appreciate you coming to check in on little ole me. I'm ok just still a bit shaky I guess, ahhh no big deal" she remarked. I sighed as I fiddled with my finger especially sliding the ring over my finger back and forth then looked her in the eyes as I gave my warmest smiles then rose to my feet and came to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You are Gemma Teller-Morrow and you have always managed to land yourself back on your feet and this is just another obstacle that you need to overcome; you have me and Tara if you ever need it" I remarked. I kissed her on the cheek as she smiled at me and for the first time I saw her eyes start to tear up then she rose to her feet and pulled me within her warm embrace then the office phone began to ring and we broke our embrace as she reached for the phone, answering it then listened for a bit then began to comfort whoever was on the phone and from the sound of it seemed like it was Luann then finally told her that we would be there as she hung up the phone while she gathered her stuff.

"What's going on Gem?" I asked as I grabbed my purse while I waited for her to explain what was going on and as she nodded that she'll tell me in the car which I agreed with but told her that I needed to tell Tig at least what was going on which she understood. I ran into the garage as I saw him working on a Honda Civic and he smiled when he saw me come into the garage and towards him. I placed an arm around his waist while he kissed me then when we broke apart I told him.

"Something has come up with Luann over at Caracara and she wants to talk to Gemma, I'm going to go with her but I'm telling you so you don't worry" I remarked. He nodded that it was fine then kissed me once more, slowly then we broke apart and I strolled off while I gave him a sexy grin which I saw turned him on more then got into the escalade that Gemma got after her supposed crash then we took off but I saw that Clay was talking to Tig obviously finding out that where we were going as we drove out of the lot and began to drive to Caracara I wondered just Clay was going to do, as we got to Caracara with Clay and Tig not to far behind us as we parked and they parked also as Gemma and I got out of the vehicle also seeing Jax's bike and Tara sitting on Jax's bike waiting. I walked over to Tara with a smile but then we all froze as we heard Clay bellow.

"What the hell are you doing here? The last thing I need you to do is intervene!" Gemma turned to him in confusion with her eyebrow arched up "What intervene? Luann called she wanted to talk" she explained while mid turning to go inside. "Soo because she wants to talk you what? Drop everything?" he demanded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked at Tig in question as he stood beside Tara and I while we watched this love fight go on. Gemma turned back to him in annoyance at how he was acting. "Get back to the garage!" Clay ordered. I stared at Clay in disbelief at how he was acting but also sympathized that he was probably a bit confused at what was going on with his wife.

"Excuse me!?" went Gemma. Tara and I exchanged a glance, ready to step in if needed be but Tig placed a hand on my arm to keep me in place while we just waited to see where this was going. "The last thing I need you to do is go diva over a goddamn cum factory!" Gemma glared at him with a shake of her head. "Asshole" she muttered as she turned to go inside once again but we all watched with utter shock as Clay, in utter frustration, grabbed brick cement in his hand and hurls it into the escalade window, shattering it as we all just froze in utter shock at what had just happened.

"You stupid piece of shit!" Gemma screamed as she walked over to his bike and tried to kick it over but wasn't able to while I moved forward yet again but Tig kept stopping me as Tara ran inside to go get Jax. I looked at Tig who shook his head plainly meaning that it was none of our business then I watched as Clay took the liberty to pound into the side of the vehicle.

"Oh just what those arthritic mitts need a good pounding!" Clay glared over at her for that comment and I turned to see finally to my relief Jax come running out with Tara but neither stepped in yet as Gemma practically lunged at Clay. "Oh you wanna see a good pounding?" asked Clay. I felt my mouth drop open as Jax gave Clay the cold stare at the thought of him actually harming his mother.

"Oh come on badass! I like to see you try; I'll slit your goddamn throat! You are pathetic!" she screamed. I felt that this was getting out of control so I went forward just as Jax did when Clay suddenly went for Gemma and grabbed her by the shoulders, not hard but enough that it scared her and she twirled away from him as if he scalded her as she looked at him wildly, her hand mildly raised to hit him but she then began to tear up and softly sniffled as Tara took her and gently steered her away as Jax glared at Clay for what he was going to do to his mother but I gently skittered up to him while gently shaking my head to leave it alone, Jax was already angry at Clay he didn't need another reason to go after him while I grabbed Jax's arm so that he could go check on his mom instead as I stared at Clay who just stared back at me then just stalked off, barking at Tig to come but Tig and I locked eyes with each other as he turned and headed back to him, got on their bikes and headed back to TM as I walked over to Tara, Jax and Gemma who had gotten a hold of her crying as we saw that we had audience but it didn't matter. I glared as I saw Ima come out for there was something about that girl I didn't like at all just couldn't put my fingers on it.

"Why don't you go home ma? Sherry can drive back with ya" Jax said. I nodded to her to hand me the keys and at first I thought that she would argue back but she nodded as she handed me her keys while kissing Jax goodbye and we got into the car after brushing all the glass out of the car then when we got back to the garage, Gemma sort of strolled into the office while I went looking for Tig. I had to head back to Tomas. I found him in the garage with the rest of the guys and Bobby came over to me to lift me up into his arms.

"Wow my lady you grow more and more beautiful which each new moon" he commented. I laughed but kissed him on his bearded cheek then after he put me down I walked over to Tig who also swept me up into his arms. I looked Tig in his eyes as he brushed a curly out of my face as we gazed into each other's eyes. "There's a party tonight at Caracara and I was thinking about going, do you want to come with? See if Mina can watch Tom tonight or leave him with Gemma?" he wondered. I sighed as I stroked his goatee and pressed my hand against his cheek then I smiled at him.

"I'll ask Mina for tonight but I don't want to put it on Gemma, she already has a lot going on" I answered. He nodded as he leaned in and caught my lips with his in a passionate kiss that rocked me down to the bones. Even after given birth and going through a C-section I know he wanted me still which was apparent as he ran his hands all over my body, my hips as he pulled to him for me to feel his ever growing cock while he nipped my neck. "Do you really want to go to Caracara when you can just have it with me?" I asked slyly while giving him a come hither smile and he growled.

"Ok I really don't want to watch you making out so can you just leave it for later?" commented Bobby. We broke apart laughing and as Tig came to give me another kiss I licked the bottom of his lip then gave him a heated smile then turned and sauntered off knowing that he was aching for me and I waved to everyone else then gave Jax a hug as I walked out explaining that I had to get to Tomas which Jax understood and sent me on my way but as I did I figured that something was going to change.


End file.
